


Meow.

by Mehofkirkwall



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: That's a joke, but only barely, this is the most important fanfic i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehofkirkwall/pseuds/Mehofkirkwall
Summary: Ser Pounce-a-lot has deep and thoughtful insights on the Awakening crew's adventures from the inside of Anders' pack.





	Meow.

Meow meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow.  Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow–  meow meow meow.  meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.  Meow meow meow, meow meow meow.

“What do you think he thinks about all day in your pack, Anders?”  Meow Mrr, purr. “He’s too content to just be napping.”  
“Or, Sigrun,” Purrr, mrrow. “He’s just a very relaxed widdle bitty kitty cat– aren’t you Ser Pounce-a-lot?”  
“Prrow!” Mew mrr, meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.  Meow meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow!  Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.  Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.

Mrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, *I* thought it was funny


End file.
